


A life of a rich sim girl

by twopiece



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Boredom, Coming of Age, Dominance, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fantasy, Female Protagonist, Gangs, Girl Power, Male-Female Friendship, Money, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Urban Fantasy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twopiece/pseuds/twopiece
Summary: Sarah Doles is living in luxury. Pretty cars, huge mansion and an undying world class popularity. She was beautiful, sexy, talented, smart and horny as hell. Follow her life as she goes through life as a Sim would do.





	A life of a rich sim girl

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, you`ve guessed it, there is a lot of sex in this story and very explicit (stay away kiddos). This a heavy modded version of Sims, making it easier to make this kind of story. I do plan to make it isekai or something because it makes the FL very powerful but we have a lot of isekai literature and shows out there so, I make this like the world of Sims exist in different plane of existence. Lol.
> 
> In any case, hope you enjoy it and not be offended in some way. We all have stories to share and this is mine.

* * *

_**Bzztt~ Bbzzzztttt...!** _

"Ugh.."

Groaned a 15 year old naked girl sleeping on her queen size bed. The sound of her phone ringing cannot be tolerated to her disturbed ears. Taking the phone, it was her boyfriend, Jason Miller. 

"Yeah?"

"Heyyy babe~ what`chu doin?"

"Sleeping. And it is just 3 in the morning... you?"

"Just done with the jam with the boys!"

"Are you high?"

"Yeah, we smokin`!" Jason clear his throat, "Hey babe, you know what today is?"

"Tell me about it."

"Come on. You know it! And you plan on giving me a precious present!"

"No shit, it`s your birthday."

"Yep! I am a full adult now! Fuckin 18~"

"Yeah happy birthday."

"Sarah, you promise me right?"

"Yeah.. yeah.. I can give you my virginity later when we celebrate."

"Want my boys to come?"

"No, those friends of yours are too crazy and I ain`t a bitch to fuck every man out there."

"Come on, babe~ It will be fun~"

"Listen, if I see one of your friends at our date tonight, our deal`s over."

"Fine, fine. See you at school yeah?"

"Yep. See ya."

Sarah hang up her phone and place it on the side. She look at the ceiling and her heart beat faster.

_Today is that day... I should buy some condoms in case that idiot didn't bring any. I can tell dad that I have a group work that needed to be done overnight. What does it feel? To have a dick inside?_ _Whatever, thinking about it never helps, I should get some sleep._

Later at school, Sarah wears her typical outfit, a sleeveless white blouse, pink skirt and white rubber shoes. Her wavy golden blonde hair swayed beautifully. She belonged to the popular group in the school and was the official most beautiful and charismatic girl in Sims high school, maxing charisma 10. Her boyfriend, Jason, was a popular quarter back varsity player now in senior graduating year with over level 6 motor skills. 

"Yo, babe! Let`s eat!"

At lunch, Jason call up Sarah at the door step. The cheerleading and football club are with him. 

"Let`s go."

As usual, there is a place, like a territory of different groups in the school's cafeteria. The popular and athletic people were on the far left side, the nerds were on the middle and the normal students can have the rest of the tables. Jason wrap his arms around Sarah as they and their group eat. The others also do the same, it seems they also formed couples among them. They talk about winning the league, popular trends and others. 

Then, the bell rings.

"Let's meet up at the gate."

"Sure, make sure you had a lot of money with you." Sarah sneered.

"Of course! I'll just take my parent's card, I know the pin besides, it is my birthday, I'm sure they let me off the hook."

"Whatever you say, buddy. Just get the money, ok?"

Sarah smiled before parting ways with him. She knew that Jason is not that well off and his parents barely scrap money for their everyday needs. But this guy, was so boastful of having money and time to play around. Rather than being honest at their first date, he didn`t shut up about he and his family had money and she will be well taken care of. She scoffs at that thought. In the first place, she didn`t date him because she like him. The real reason is her cheerleading club pushing her hard to date him and besides, her popularity will increase if she dated the most popular guy in school... albeit poor.

Sarah focus on the class and make assignments in between. This night, she might not have the time to do homework.

The bell rings and the class was adjourned. Sarah place all her things inside the locker room, she only need this bag with extra clothes. At the gate, Jason was all smiles holding his parent's savings card. 

"Can we go?"

"Yeah, let's go on a date!"

Sarah notice a bulge on his pants as she hugs his arm, pressing her huge breasts. It is funny how men are easily read when they are horny as fuck.


End file.
